


Of colds and pillow forts

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Raphael, Caring Simon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Movie Night, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pre-Relationship, Sick Raphael, Texting, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, I thought because you're not feeling good, I should try to spread some positive vibes," Simon grinned softly and his cheeks turned a pinkish shade of red. Raphael cursed his cold because otherwise, he would have just kissed the other right then and there. He thought about kissing Simon way too much since their last date already and having the elder right in front of him, being adorable as shit, it was pure torture to not act like the love struck idiot Raphael had very obviously turned into.</p><p>"I could change, if my super awesome tomato shirt is too staggering for you to handle. I could wear the '<em>cereal killer</em>' one instead?" Simon's grin widened when Raphael huffed out a laugh and shook his head in disbelief before finally peeling off his own jacket as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of colds and pillow forts

**Author's Note:**

> I made an aesthetic (I have honestly no clue what the correct term for such things is; "threw together pictures I found online that seem fitting") for this series on [tumblr](http://mckvch.tumblr.com/post/149075368472) :)

**To Cariño**  [10:47]  _I'm so sorry about this but I think we have to postpone our movie date. Seems like I caught a bad cold..._

Raphael felt horrible for cancelling their date but he had a headache and felt like all the energy had been drained from him. It seemed like sitting in front of the open window last night, despite being wrapped up in a blanket, had been an unsurprisingly stupid thing to do. He sighed and curled up more, halfway buried underneath his blanket, his fingers wrapped around his phone and closing his eyes until he felt the device in his hand vibrate with a new message.

 **From Cariño**  [11:04]  _I hope you don't have a fever? D: And don't apologise; I doubt you got sick on purpose and I get that you don't feel like going to the cinema when you feel crappy._

 **From Cariño**  [11:07]  _Magnus is probably home but, still, do you need anything? I've borrowed my mum's car for today; I could drop by or pick you up in case you want to come to my place anyway?_

 **From Cariño** [11:12]  _We could stay in, drink tea, watch a movie or just talk :) If you feel up for it, of course. If you feel too crappy, just say so and we meet when you're better again._

He felt his lips pulling into a soft smile while reading Simon’s messages and even though he did feel kind of shitty, it was not bad enough for him to want to curl up in his bed for the whole day all by himself. And Raphael knew Magnus had his own date with Alexander later but he surely wouldn't go when he knew his best friend was at home and feeling sick.

 **To Cariño**  [11:18]  _No fever, fortunately. I'm probably not the best company in this state, though. If you don't mind having me around anyway...but I can't promise to not fall asleep on you._

Raphael didn't want to cancel their date completely and he knew he would feel a little better with the elder's company alone but he also didn't want to be the lamest date ever by being uncommunicative and sleepy. Even though he admittedly liked the thought of falling asleep with Simon by his side, maybe even snuggled up to the other and wrapped up in his warmth.

 **From Cariño**  [11:26]  _Ah, don't worry. I don't expect you to be a great entertainer and I wouldn't mind if you fall asleep :) I'll pick you up later and distract you from your nasty cold with my awesome company ;D_

*******

"Are you serious with this shirt?" Raphael tried to sound incredulous but despite being sick and having a headache, his lips pulled into a clearly amused grin at the sight of Simon taking off his jacket and revealing the shirt underneath. It was a black graphic t-shirt with the text  _'happy from my head tomato_ ' and the picture of a tomato with a smiling face. This was just so  _Simon_  that it was impossible not to smile and find it absolutely endearing.

"Well, I thought because you're not feeling well, I should try to spread some positive vibes," Simon grinned softly and his cheeks turned a pinkish shade of red. Raphael cursed his cold because otherwise, he would have just kissed the other right then and there. He thought about kissing Simon way too much since their last date already and having the elder right in front of him, being adorable as shit, it was pure torture to not act like the love struck idiot Raphael had very obviously turned into.

"I could change, if my super awesome tomato shirt is too staggering for you to handle. I could wear the ' _cereal killer_ ' one instead?" Simon's grin widened when Raphael huffed out a laugh and shook his head in disbelief before finally peeling off his own jacket as well.

"You're ridiculous. Moments like this make me wonder why I even like you", Raphael sighed dramatically and followed Simon into the small apartment that consisted of one larger room, kitchen and bathroom. When they entered the room, his eyebrows shot upwards at the sight of...he wasn't even sure what he was looking at.

"What...Is this an honest to god  _blanket fort_? Are you secretly twelve?"

"I don't need to be twelve to enjoy a perfectly well-crafted blanket fort. And this is part two of my  _spreading positive vibes_  plan. When I was younger and had a crappy day, Clary always built one with me and I still think nothing lifts the mood like a snuggling up in a cosy blanket fort," Simon replied, his cheeks even redder and smile brighter than before. Raphael might be feeling unwell because of his cold but it was probably this beaming expression that would be his demise by the end of the day.

"I know I'm repeating myself, but you're ridiculous."

"Judging by the look on your face you don't seem to mind it too much."

"I don't mind it at all, to be honest. This is already much better than staying at home alone," Raphael admitted and maybe he was falling for Simon all over again because this was the most adorable thing anyone had ever done for him. Others might think of this as childish but in Raphael's eyes it was a cute and perfectly romantic gesture that Simon had thought of all this to cheer him up and distract him from being sick.

"Go on in, I'll just go grab something to drink from the kitchen. Be right back~"

Raphael gazed after the other and the turned back to the blanket fort. He dropped into a crouch to crawl through the narrow entrance and not only had Simon hid his whole bed underneath several blankets - all pinned to the walls, draped over chairs and a standard lamp - but he had even hung up two strings of lights. The smaller lights were fixed in and near the entrance and the other one was above the bed, probably one meant for Christmas with the different colours and golden stars. The bed itself was littered with two fluffy blankets in addition to the bedspread, and several pillows in all kind of sizes and colours.

"Did you rob a store or do you always have this many blankets and pillows?" Raphael asked when he had settled down on the bed and Simon joined him with two Thermos flasks. The other's laptop was sat on one end of the bed and next to it was a tray with two mugs, spoons and two bowls - one with marshmallows, the other with chocolate chip cookies.

"I do have quite many but I admit that I borrowed some from Clary and my mum." Simon shrugged with a smile and sat down next to the younger boy, propped the two flasks up against the wall next to the tray and grabbed one of the fluffy blankets on the bed, to wrap it around Raphael's shoulders.

"I hope this is warm enough, otherwise, I can go make a hot-water bottle. Now, what would you like to drink? I made tea but also some hot chocolate," Simon offered with a gentle smile, pointing at the two flasks. Raphael was admittedly a little bit overwhelmed because he really hadn't expected Simon to be this sweet and attentive. The elder obviously wanted him to feel comfortable and it was almost tangible how much the other cared about his wellbeing. Instead of answering right way, Raphael leant closer to Simon and pressed a gentle little kiss to his cheek - that, at least, he could do without fearing to infect the other with his cold.

"W-what was this for?" Simon looked at him wide-eyed, his cheeks turning a quite dark shade of red and he obviously had to hold himself back from flailing. Raphael really, really wanted to kiss him properly and finally, know what the now slightly opened, always so very soft looking lips tasted and felt like.

"Just a little  _thank you_  for all of this. I know I said the blanket fort is ridiculous but it really is not. It's beyond adorable that you did all of this for me. I'd like to thank you properly but I'm afraid this has to wait until I'm well again." His gaze dropped to Simon's lips for the fraction of a second to emphasise what kind of thanks he had in mind. Simon blinked a few times before he understood the not-so-subtle hint and a soft "Oh..." escaped his fine shaped lips, followed by a blush that put the bright red tomato on his shirt to shame.

"Also, I guess I choose hot chocolate first," Raphael added with an innocent little smile and the elder's eyebrows drew together in confusion before he realised what this gorgeous boy was talking about and stammered an "O-okay" before pouring hot chocolate into both mugs. Raphael would probably be more flustered because of his own bluntness as well but right now he was way too happy about making Simon blush and knowing he was the reason for the other's barely hidden anticipation of their hopefully soon to happen proper first kiss.

It took a little time until they decided on a movie to watch on Netflix - nothing too demanding, just something calm and funny - and when Simon leant back into the heap of pillows Raphael shifted closer and shared his blanket with the other before basically curling up next to the elder, leaning into his side. Simon froze for a split second but then he wrapped his arm around Raphael’s shoulder, pulling the younger even closer.

It took about 1 ½ movies for Raphael to fall asleep and not much longer for Simon to follow suit. Simon only woke up later to a soft buzzing noise, which turned out to be Raphael's phone. Simon managed to pull the phone from the pocket of the other's hoodie and even answered the incoming call without Raphael waking up - Magnus called, worried that his best friend was still out but he laughed when Simon told him about the situation and they agreed to let Raphael sleep. As soon as he hung up the phone, Simon carefully reached for another blanket to drape over both of them and snuggled up to the other again. His heart was hammering against his ribs thanks to the closeness, Raphael's arm wrapped around his midsection, but it was surprisingly easy to be lulled back to sleep by the still colourfully glowing Christmas lights and the other boy's cosy warmth.


End file.
